The long term goals of the Developmental Core are to solicit and provide funding for novel research projects of HIV research from our three member institutions (FHI, RTI, UNC) as well as our minority partners (within the UNC system, such as North Carolina Central University, Pembroke, UNC-Greensboro, etc., and outside, such as the University of Puerto Rico). We shall conduct objective peer review and assign senior investigators as mentors to nurture the research, publication and grant submission. In the first year of the new grant cycle we shall combine $150,000 of CFAR funds with $65,000 of UNC funds to support one to two year small ($5,000-$20,000) awards in all aspects of HIV research (basic and clinical sciences, translational research, epidemiology, vaccines, and behavioral research). We shall continue to focus on the ongoing epidemic in women, minorities, and international communities. In addition to our annual RFP, we shall set aside funds for directed research on emerging problems identified by Core Directors. Outreach and education will be accomplished through 1) presentation by Awardees at our weekly conference, 2) annual visits to HMUs on World AIDS Day with didactic talks for students and faculty and solicitation of collaborative research projects, 3) our annual HIV Update course for 400 clinicians from the Southeast, 4) our annual World AIDS Day Symposium at UNC for RTI, UNC and FHI, 5) our annual Community Forum reviewing new information for clients, and 6) a university-wide course on AIDS attended by 250 annually. Promising minority junior investigators will be identified and mentored until they have successful independent careers. Continuous quality improvement will remain a focus consisting of a review of the entire process including solicitation, review, mentoring and productivity of Awardees. The CFAR Developmental Core has awarded 85 small grants since its inception, of which 11 are still in progress or in data analysis. Developmental research has resulted in: 55 outside grants, with six more currently in review;one patent;64 papers, with 17 more either in press or under review;one free statistical package available on-line;and 71 presentations at national and international conferences. Developmental Awardees have already received a total of over $50,000,000 in subsequent funding.